guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Clouddew
Monk Flowing armor/Female dyed images Hey, thanks for uploading those images! One minor request, though: do you think you could read through these tips and then re-take them? The biggest problem is the lack of anti-aliasing in your images, but we'd also prefer them to be taken on the Isle of the Nameless. Also, regarding your upload comments for this image, are you saying that no headgear exists for that armor set? The official wiki says that it does, which is why I included it in the template, but I haven't actually verified that myself (I have a monk, but she's Elonian and hasn't been past Lion's Arch in Tyria). If you could upload a screenshot of Seifred's crafting menu showing that the headgear is absent, we'll correct the article. —Dr Ishmael 02:59, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :I have checked the armourer and no flowing head gear exists. To further confirm this I have put this set into the Hall of monuments without a head piece. I have updated the pics and you can delete the headgear part when you like, in the mean time I have put a pic of what the armourer offers. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' User:Clouddew ( ) . ::You can add any set to the HoM without the headgear. According to the image you uploaded, there is a "Star Scalp Design", though, so Monk Star armor is correct. I'm going to delete that image to revert it to a redlink. —Dr Ishmael 17:10, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Yes Star armour link is correct but its irelavent to the flowing armour. So there is no need to have link to star armour in the flowing armour section. Also not many people are going to dye head tattoos as unless your bald you won't see it. BTW This could also apply to the labyrinthine armour, i.e. it does not need a link to head pieces. Clouddew :I don't understand what you're saying. Monk Star armor has a scalp design, so it needs headgear images. Monk Flowing armor does not have a scalp design, so it does not need headgear images. The links between them in the Description sections are simply saying that they're similar because they're tattoo armors. :For Monk Labyrinthine armor, could you upload a screenshot of Karl's crafting menu like you did for Seifred? Because again, the official wiki says it does have a scalp design. —Dr Ishmael 15:49, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Thats exactly what I was getting at! :D. UPdate. the icon for labyrinthine armour do include head pieces and the icons for all labyrinthine armour are the same as the dragon icons. However looking at what the male monk has i suspect thatfemale head pieces are available. However as i don't like the look of it I shant be able to show a photo of the female head piece. ~~ Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:39, December 1, 2010 (UTC)